Terrified
by KuchiraCrystal-Sama
Summary: DaxOc. Team Core-Tech settles in for the night. A Scarring memory is replayed who will she turn to, in the depth of night? Sorry a bad summary, first Monsuno fic, BrotherlyxSisterly love. R&R please!


**Hello everyone, this is my first Monsuno fanfic, hope you enjoy it. This is a fanfic about my OC, and Dax, if you have any questions regarding the OCs in the story feel free to review or PM me! **

**Also I will be creating a Tantei Gakuen Q (Live action drama), Kagi no Kakatta heya, Maou, and Quartet cross-over story pretty soon,the title is Enkiru Nakisho Q. If you wanna know a few spoilers you can PM me, but there will be a few confidential things that I cannot answer. Hopefully I can at least post one chapter before the end of the month before I go back to school, so anyway please look forward to it!**

**So here it is, ENJOY! R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

Terrified.

Lily tossed, and turned in her sleeping bag, holding on to a small bunny that Phillip got for her birthday. A scarring playback played through her mind, a fire, everything burning; she could hear someone screaming her name. Then she saw him a person, pushing her out of the fire, and falling under the large pieces of burning straw and wood. "Aniki!" she heard herself shouting, she wanted to scream, but when she opened her mouth nothing came.

Lily bolted awake, squeezing the little plush in her arms, she tried to shake off the memory, but it was no use, she heard her name again; _Lily!_ The voice yelled. Lily got up from her sleeping bag, her eyes beginning to water, quickly she fled into the forest ahead of the camp site,leaving her plush, and not knowing that Dax's sleeping bag had been empty.

Dax was out in the woods surrounded by huge, thick trees, the cool evening breeze blew, rustling the leaves, and whipping the grass. He inhaled that midsummer night breeze, looking at the stars. He couldn't hear Lily's footsteps as they began to draw near. Lily without looking up bumped into Dax.

"Blimey!" he yelped, falling on all fours, "Who goes there?" he asked turning around. Only to find Lily squatting awkwardly on the floor, hiccuping with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Aw what's the matter, you li'l sheila?" he asked, concerned and worry for the little bud. Lily said nothing, or more over she couldn't say anything since she was mute, so she only shook her head. Dax went lower to meet eye contact, his chocolate gaze, locking with her cheery red ones "Come on what's wrong?" he urged. Lily sobbed as she leapt into Dax's chest, her hands clutching his jacket.

With that little hint, Dax was able to figure out; "You had a nightmare?" Lily hiccupped but nodded. Dax, looked down on her not with pity, but love, and concern. He had no idea why she was so drawn to the little bud, it probably had something to do with the destiny of five thing. "It's okay…It's okay" he whispered, comforting her. Tears stopped flowing from her eyes as she cuddled closer to him.

Dax smiled, rubbing her hand up and down her back. "You're such a crybaby y'know that?" he asked amusingly. Lily didn't but inhaled Dax's chest. The memory again flashed in her mind making her clutch Dax's jacket even harder. Dax took notice of this and tried to comfort her, slowly he started humming (to the tune of Nakimuhsi [Ending of Kimi to Boku]). Lily's eyes widened at the sudden hum, a fond memory reeled through her mind.

_It was cold, dark, and rainy. A young Lily was huddled in a corner, wearing an overly large sized robe then Lightning struck. Lily yelped and hid under blanket that she used. A curtain was drawn back revealing a young man who somewhat bore a resemblance to Dax with no beanie, wearing a robe only more his size. "Lily?" he called, not exactly noticing the shivering hump under the blanket. Then thunder and lightning struck. Lily yelped again crouching lower and shivering harder. The young man walked over to the blanket and lifted it revealing the shivering Lily, with tears down her face. _

"_Afraid?" he asked caringly, but amusingly._

_Thunder and lightning struck again. "Aniki!" Lily cried leaping into her brother's warm embrace. _

"_Shhh…" he whispered. "It's alright, It's alright. I'm here." Then he slowly began humming. His voice was firm, and soft, and soothing, within a few short hums she drifted to sleep. The older boy took notice of this and said "Goodnight, my little Lily…"_

As Lily recalled this sweet melodic memory, she too drifted to sleep, which also Dax noticed. Dax lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, just to be sure she wouldn't fall, then sooped her up bridal style. Lily's hands unconsciously wrapped tighter on his neck just enough, but not enough to choke him. Dax adjusted a little before walking back to camp.

When Dax arrived back at camp, he slowly lowered her down to her sleeping bag, once he did that, he tried to remove her arms from his neck but they wouldn't budge. _Oh, crag, _he thought, _I don't wanna wake her up…_ So he had no choice but to lie down beside her, the plush rabbit squashed in between them. Lily relaxed, her arms moving from his neck to wrapping around his waist. Lily mumbled before nuzzling into his chest. Dax inhaled the sweet scent of her glossy baby pink hair that smelled like strawberries. His hand softly patted the pink ends on her shoulders. Soon he became drowsy, and fell asleep.

Kiara was the first to get up, she lazily yawned, and finger-combed her silver hair. Tori got up after, patting her skyblue hair, and her emerald eyes full of sleepiness. Amber and Phillip got up too, Amber was scratching her fiery red hair, while Phillip rubbed his sleepy eye with one hand, as he finger combed his orange-yellow hair with the other. Then Team Core-Tech got up.

"Hey where's Dax?" Chase asked noting the empty sleeping bag.

"EH!" Amber yelped pointing to Lily's sleeping bag just in front of her.

"What is the matter Amber?"Beyal asked walking over to her.

"L-L-L-Lily, and Dax…" she stammered, quite shocked.

The rest of the team strodded over to Lily's sleeping bag, to be surprised to the sight of Lily, cuddling into Dax, like he was her plush bunny. Just then Lily's eyes lazily fluttered open, she sat up, and looked around, surrounded by her team mates. _What's going on?_ She wondered. Just then Dax also woke up, he lazily sat up. "Good morning" he said to her patting her head. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"What are you doing, huddled around like this?" he asked

He opened his eyes to get a clear view of their explanations only to be greeted by the faces of Amber, Jinja, Kiara, and Phil that looked like they were ready to kill him.

"Dax…" Jinja growled.

"You shameless lowlander…" growled Amber in a death tone.

"How could you…" Kiara gasped in anger.

"What have you done to Little Lily?" said Phil, with an angry, and deadly tone.

"Hold on…wait I can explain…" Dax stammered.

"Oh you'll explain alright…after we kill you!" Screamed Jinja as they ran after him around the camp.

"Oy, monkfish, get me outta this mess!" he pleaded in the middle of running.

"I don't think I'll be able to forgive you after what you have done, my fellow Dax." Beyal replied, "Are you all right Lily?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

Lily nodded her head, then relayed a mind message to Beyal. "What is she saying?" Chase asked, close to Beyal. "She said that Dax meant no harm, he was only trying to help her…" Beyal answered.

"Are you kidding me, they slept together!" Phil retorted still chasing Dax around the camp.

"_No! Dax was only trying to cheer me up, and Dax is not that kind of person! And I asked him…well more like forced him to sleep with me!"_

Kiara, Phillip, and Amber stopped in their heels when they heard Lily say that, causing Jinja to stop as well, "What? Did she say something?"

"You **forced** him?!" The three questioned in unison.

"_I just wanted…I just wanted my big brother!"_ She cried, with tears falling from her eyes, and she sobbed loudly, creating a fountain of tears.

"What did she say?" Bren whispered to Beyal. "All she wants is her big brother, and Dax I think bears a resemblance…" he whispered back.

"_Dax-oniichan! Dax-oniichan!" _She cried out, tears continuously pouring from her eyes. Dax walked towards her, then he knelt down, and pulled her in a quick embrace. "Shhh…" He whispered. Lily calmed down, and inhaled again the scent of his jacket.

"Lily-san…" Kiara trailed off.

"So that was it?" Amber said in a softened tone.

"Lily!" Phillip sobbed comedically.

The rest of the team smiled, not only glad to find this misunderstanding settled, but also because Lily discovered a new side to their underestimated lowlander…A Big Brother…

* * *

**Okay Monsuno fans That was it, sorry if it's a little corny. I always have the tendency to do that...**

**So anyway Reivew or PM me if you have any questions regarding the story!**


End file.
